In general, this invention relates to exposure time indication apparatus of the type built into a camera. In particular, it relates to an improved buffer circuit arrangement for such apparatus.
Circuit diagrams for two different prior art arrangements are shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. As will be explained in more detail below, each of these prior art arrangements suffers from a disadvantage. Briefly, as to the prior art arrangement of FIG. 1, it is difficult to achieve good linearity. And, improvement in linearity can be achieved only at the penalty of a substantial increase in power consumption. As to the prior art arrangement of FIG. 2, this suffers from the disadvantage of undue complexity and attendant relative high manufacturing cost.